Under The Spell Of The Moon
by kennko-hime
Summary: Kau tahu, Hayate? Aku selalu merindukan bulan penuh. Karena hanya pada saat itu kita bisa bertemu kembali… Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge. Hayate & Yuugao, canon setting. RnR!


Kau tahu, Hayate? Aku selalu merindukan bulan penuh. Karena hanya pada saat itu kita bisa bertemu kembali… Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Under The Spell Of The Moon © Dave Koz

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**UNDER THE SPELL OF THE MOON**

...

~ooOoo~

Konohagakure sudah nyaman dipeluk keheningan malam ketika Tsunade menyesap ocha pahitnya. Pandangannya sedang menembus kaca jendela dibelakang meja kerjanya yang memberi akses untuknya memandang berkeliling barang sejenak. Saat itu nyaris tengah malam, dan yang terlihat dari menara Hokage di mata awam hanyalah kerlipan lampu-lampu berpendar dari teras-teras rumah penduduk Konoha. Namun mata coklat madu bukan dimiliki seorang awam, karenanya pantaslah kini sepasang mata itu dengan jeli mampu menangkap satu detil kecil nun jauh disana.

Ya, sesosok perempuan muda dengan seragam ANBU, lengkap dengan _katana_ di punggungnya. Menyandarkan dirinya ke tangki air di _rooftop_ Rumah Sakit Konoha, membiarkan angin melambaikan helai-helai panjang rambut violet miliknya yang digerai sederhana. Tsunade bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu tertengadah, tertumbuk menuju satu titik di langit. Dimana purnama besar keemasan bertahta penuh wibawa di langit pekat.

"Siapa dia?" Tsunade berbalik badan. Menimbulkan bunyi berderit ringan dari kursi putar tua yang sudah dipakai sejak jaman Sandaime sekaligus _jounin sensei_-nya berkuasa.

"Dia Uzuki Yuugao, Godaime-sama," Seorang kapten ANBU didepan meja kerja sang pemimpin Konoha merespon pertanyaan pimpinannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja akan apa yang kira-kira sedang dilakukannya disana," Tsunade melambaikan satu tangan ke samping, ke arah ordinat dimana perempuan yang dilihatnya itu berada. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meletakkan gelas tradisional berisi ocha pahit yang kini sudah berkurang separuh kapasitasnya.

"Sejak kekasihnya terbunuh dengan tragis, ia selalu begitu saat bulan purnama. Beberapa bahkan berkeyakinan bahwa… Uzuki-san sekarang…"

"Ya?" sebelah alis cucu sang Hokage pertama terangkat, menanti kelanjutan kalimat.

"… Sudah gila,"

Godaime-sama lalu takluk dalam nalurinya sebagai wanita untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada gosip. Kapten ANBU yang seharusnya ada dihadapannya untuk melaporkan hasil kerja timnya kini malah sibuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih jauh dari atasannya mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Uzuki Yuugao di masa sebelumnya.

Sementara, diluar sana perempuan muda yang dibicarakan itu masih menatap bulan. Wajah cantiknya yang bebas dari topeng porselen putih tampak serius menghayati apa yang tengah dipandanginya. Sungguh pun jika sekarang ia benar-benar sudah gila, setidaknya perempuan muda itu juga pernah merasakan bahagia dalam hidupnya.

.

Kedai _dango_ siang itu cukup populer sebagai pilihan tempat penduduk Konoha yang sedang rehat dari rutinitas hariannya. Bangku-bangku kayunya menjadi jujukan sekumpulan pedagang yang numpang mampir untuk beristirahat, sembari bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dagang mereka. Selain itu juga tampak ibu-ibu dan anak mereka yang nampaknya baru pulang dijemput selepas jam belajar dari akademi. Ada juga beberapa _shinobi_ yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang disana sebelum melanjutkan kesibukan mereka. Termasuk sepasang muda-mudi _chuunin_ yang duduk berhadapan itu, Gekkou Hayate dan Uzuki Yuugao. Keduanya sedang berbincang ringan sambil menikmati _dango_ dan ocha.

"Hah? Rahasia apa? Katakan saja Hayate," suara feminin itu mengalun. Dengan jemarinya ia lalu meraih gelas ocha untuk didekatkan ke tepi bibirnya yang ranum. Pemuda di hadapannya lantas berdehem, tampak malu-malu layaknya orang jatuh cinta ketika _kunoichi_ di hadapannya meneguk ocha-nya.

"Kau cantik,"

Gadis dengan rambut panjang violet itu nyaris tersedak ocha saat mendengarnya. Sang gadis lalu terdiam. Tercengang tak percaya. "_Nani?_"

Pemuda sebaya di hadapannya kini memerah. Ia menundukkan pandangan matanya, dengan salah tingkah ia mencelup-celupkan _dango_nya ke cawan saus manis _mitarashi _diatas meja kayu yang membatasi mereka berdua_._ "Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, Yuugao," gumamnya. Nampak enggan untuk mengulangi kata-kata yang membuat seluruh wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus kini.

Yuugao kini malah terbahak-bahak dengan serunya. "Ya ampun, Hayate!" Ia menyusut airmata yang ikut keluar saat ia tertawa. "Kukira rahasia macam apa yang mau kau katakan,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hayate mendengus. Menggaruk tengkuknya, tampak kesal. "Aaaah, kini kau bahkan mentertawakan aku,"

"Maaf maaf," tawa gadis itu perlahan mereda. "Tapi itu bukan rahasia, Hayate-kun! Seluruh negara Hi juga tahu kalau aku memang cantik,"

"Itu terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Setangkai bunga putih yang dibeli diam-diam di toko bunga Yamanaka menyusul pernyataan cinta itu. "Yuugao, kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" Membuat sang gadis tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Oh ya benar, suara tawa lenyap sama sekali ketika ternyata remaja tanggung di hadapannya tak hanya layaknya orang jatuh cinta saja, tapi benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Jadi m-maksudmu… Ini…" Satu tangannya gemetar terulur menunjuk bunga putih, tergagap melihat semua adegan dan dialog yang diyakininya hanya terjadi di cerita-cerita dongeng romantis. Lawan bicaranya kemudian mengangguk untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang 'menembaknya'. Rasanya _kunoichi_ itu ingin menangis di tempat saja saat menyadari hatinya sudah meleleh oleh kebahagiaan. "Oh. Tentu saja, Hayate…"

Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, _kunoichi_ itu sudah menemukan dirinya ada di pelukan _shinobi_ yang tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

Bulu mata cantik mengibas anggun dalam kedipan yang makin lama maki kerap dari mata perempuan muda berseragam ANBU itu. Matanya mulai panas, pedih. Ingin menangis. Tapi ia tetap bertahan memandang bulan penuh. Mengabaikan punggungnya yang kini terasa dingin setelah cukup lama bersandar di tangki air yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ itu.

.

"_Ohayou_, Yuugao-chan," Gekkou Hayate tiba-tiba mendarat di sisi jendela kamar apartemen kekasihnya dengan wajah gembira. "Aku punya berita besar! Aku mau kau jadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya,"

Uzuki Yuugao bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mendengus, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, sambil menguap. "Oh ya? Aku juga ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kalau aku punya pintu di depan untuk kau masuk. Jadi kau tidak perlu berisik di jendela begitu," Ia lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu sang _shinobi_ yang membiarkan sejumlah rambut menyisip keluar dari depan penutup kepalanya itu. Wajah gembira didepan pintu membuatnya tak tahan segera bertanya. "Jadi, apa berita besarnya? Katakan saja, Hayate,"

"Aku diangkat menjadi _jounin_,"

Gadis dengan rambut panjang violet itu tercengang. "Hah?"

"Maaf ya, aku yang jadi _jounin_ duluan daripada kau, nona_ chuunin_!" Hayate menepuk kepala pemilik rambut violet. Bangga setelah memenangkan persaingan internal 'siapa yang akan menjadi _jounin_ duluan' dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat Hayate-kun! Nanti akan kuberikan hadiah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku dulu untuk kemenanganmu!" Sang _kunoichi_ dengan wajah berseri lantas segera melompat ke pelukan laki-laki yang masih dibiarkannya di depan pintunya itu. "Aku iri padamu! Kau jadi _jounin_ duluan!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengar berita yang lebih besar lagi, Yuugao-chan. Berita ini dititipkan khusus oleh Sandaime-sama untuk kusampaikan padamu," kata Hayate serius. Mengundang ekspresi tanya lawan bicaranya. Hayate lantas menjabat tangan perempuan didepannya dengan sikap resmi ketika mengatakannya. "Kau diangkat menjadi ANBU,"

Sang gadis tercengang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Memastikan organ pendengarannya sehat-sehat saja. "Aku? ANBU?"

"Ya benar, selamat untukmu nona _chuunin_ ANBU!"

"Kyaaaa!" Yuugao melonjak girang. "Kita harus merayakannya, Hayate-kun!"

.

Awan tipis keabuan berarak menutup sebagian wajah purnama itu. Memberi jeda sekejap untuk si perempuan muda berseragam ANBU menyeka airmatanya yang sudah meluncur. Sungguh pun jika sekarang ia tampak lebih suka tak memboroskan suara, setidaknya perempuan muda itu juga pernah menjadi gadis yang ceria.

.

Dapur minimalis dalam apartemen Gekkou Hayate kini dipenuhi aroma herbal. Uzuki Yuugao memaksa kekasihnya untuk istirahat, sementara ia sendiri kini sedang sibuk menyeduhkan serbuk obat yang telah diresepkan oleh tetangga apartemen Hayate yang kebetulan adalah seorang medic-nin.

"Kau harus istirahat kali ini, batukmu sudah lama tak kunjung sembuh. Malah makin lama semakin parah saja." Tangan itu lalu terulur, meminggirkan peralatan makan diatas meja rendah yang usai digunakan makan malam. Menciptakan sedikit tempat untuk cawan kecil berisi seduhan obat herbal berwarna gelap yang menguarkan aroma kuat khas herbal yang dibawanya. "Ini cepat minumlah, setelah itu kau harus tidur lebih cepat. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat kelelahan menjadi wasit di ujian chuunin,"

Hayate terbatuk-batuk lagi ketika tangannya menyambut cawan itu. "Terimakasih," lalu dengan menahan napas untuk menghindari aroma tajam itu, segera ia menghabiskan isinya yang ternyata lebih banyak daripada yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Setelah habis ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan cawan dari hadapannya. "Sial, pahit sekali! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Uzuki Yuugao menerima cawan yang sudah kosong, membawanya bersama peralatan bekas makan ke wastafel dapur untuk mencucinya. "Pergilah tidur, Hayate-kun. Setelah ini aku akan pulang,"

"Yuugao," pemuda itu berdiri dan mengikuti berjalan dibelakangnya. "Setelah kau selesai mencuci piring—uhuk ohokk!— ayo kita melihat bulan diluar,"

"Hei hei… Dengar sendiri Hayate-kun, batukmu masih parah begitu masih mau menantang angin malam juga…" suara feminin itu menjawab. Suara deras air mengucur dari keran wastafel menyusul kemudian, ditingkahi denting-denting peralatan makan yang sedang dicuci wanita itu. "Menurutlah apa yang kubilang. Kau harusnya tidur,"

"Ayolah Yuugao, angin malam apa sih. Ini belum terlalu malam kok," sepasang lengan pemuda itu lalu mengitari untuk memeluk pinggang sang _kunoichi_ dari belakang. "Kau sudah memasakkan untukku makan malam yang enak, juga menyeduhkan obatku yang… err… tidak enak. Kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah melihat bulan bersamaku,"

"Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri saat pulang nanti, Hayate-kun,"

"Kumohon, nona_ chuunin_ ANBU,"

Uzuki Yuugao mendesah. "Haaaah, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu," Mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan serbet di saku celemeknya. "Baik, kita akan melihat bulan diluar. Tapi sebentar saja ya? Aku akan langsung pulang setelahnya," Ia lalu melepas celemeknya, melipat rapi dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya yang berisi seragam ANBU, lengkap dengan topeng putih porselennya juga. Hayate mengangguk senang.

Melompat keluar jendela, sepasang ninja itu lalu memilih _rooftop_ apartemen Hayate untuk tempat mereka memandang bulan. Yuugao lantas memilih sudut paling nyaman dan duduk disana, bersila di sisi Hayate. Perempuan muda itu mengangkat bahu setelah memandang berkeliling. "Bulannya tidak ada,"

"Sudah kubilang, ini juga belum terlalu malam," Hayate terkekeh, disusul batuk-batuknya lagi. "Bahkan senja baru berlalu satu jam lalu. Bulan akan muncul sebentar lagi,"

"Wow, hafal sekali kau?"

"Hahaha, ya begitulah."

Mereka lalu berbincang terus, sampai akhirnya sang bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul. Naik dari garis horizon, merangkak mendaki puncak langit.

Sang pemuda lalu merebahkan punggungnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit bebas. Kedua tangan disilangkannya dibelakang kepala. "Kau tahu legenda Tanabata, Yuugao?" sebuah tanya ringan meluncur, mengalihkan pandangan perempuan disebelahnya dari langit yang memajang bulan sebagai daya tarik utamanya untuk berbalik ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu," sebuah senyum terulas. Jemari lentik menyisipkan kembali helai-helai rambut violet yang dikacaukan tiupan angin malam ke balik telinga. "Ibuku menceritakannya saat aku kecil. Kisah tentang putri Orihime dan suaminya Hikoboshi yang terpisah. Mereka hanya punya kesempatan bertemu setahun sekali, di hari Tanabata, tanggal 7 bulan 7 lewat galaksi bimasakti yang menyerupai sungai itu kan?"

"Ah, benar." Hayate kembali memandang bulan hampir penuh yang mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan mencapai purnama. "Sayang sekali mereka hanya bisa —uhuk!— bertemu setahun sekali. Padahal jika mau, mereka bisa bertemu lebih sering." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sang ratu malam. "Tidak lewat galaksi bimasakti, tapi lewat purnama penuh yang akan datang tiap bulan."

Yuugao tertawa ringan. "Kalau begitu, buatlah legendamu sendiri saja Hayate!"

"Ahaha. Ide bagus Yuugao. Baiklah, akan kubuat legenda kita sendiri," si pemuda ikut tertawa. "Kalau begitu, jika suatu hari kau harus bertugas menjalankan misimu sebagai ANBU dan tidak bisa bertemu aku dalam jangka waktu sangat lama… —uhuk ohok ohok ohok!—"

Yuugao segera membantu pemuda disisinya dengan menggosok-gosok dadanya, membantu meredakan batuk-batuk parah yang membuat hatinya selalu miris ketika mendengarnya.

"Ah. Terimakasih," Hayate mengatur napasnya lagi, lalu kembali melanjutkan topiknya. "Ehm. Jika kau merindukanku, maka mari kita bertemu dengan media bulan purnama, seperti legenda Tanabata. Begitu pula jika yang terjadi adalah aku yang harus pergi sangat jauh dan tidak bisa menemuimu. Bagaimana—ohok ohok ohok!!— Aduh, maaf. Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Entah untuk alasan apa, bulu roma di tengkuk sang gadis mendadak meremang. Merasa aneh dengan pemilihan kata yang digunakan Hayate kali ini. Wajahnya mengekspresikan cemas.

Hayate menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hei. Kau kenapa sih? Ini bahkan bukan legenda seram, Yuugao,"

"Ah, tidak. Ide itu bagus juga kok," Gadis Uzuki menjawab singkat, memalingkan wajahnya. "Hayate-kun, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok aku akan berangkat tugas pagi-pagi sekali. Lagipula kau juga harus tidur. Besok masih harus jadi panitia ujian _chuunin_ itu kan,"

Sang pemuda bangkit dan kembali ke posisi duduk. "Ya kau benar. Sudah malam juga, waktumu untuk pulang,"

"Aku pulang dulu," Yuugao menyandang tasnya di bahunya. Melambai ringan.

"Kuantar ya?" Hayate beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, Hayate… Kau ini sakit, lebih baik istirahat saja segera. Sampai jumpa," Yuugao tersenyum, lalu dengan satu lompatan ia sudah menghilang di kejauhan. Tanpa mengetahui itu akan jadi pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

Perempuan muda berseragam ANBU yang masih berada di _rooftop_ Rumah Sakit Konoha kini sudah membenamkan wajah diantara dua lututnya yang ditekuk, menangis tanpa suara. Mengijinkan bulan penuh diatasnya memandangnya iba, memandangnya sebagai Uzuki Yuugao yang sebenarnya. Tanpa perlu berpura-pura sok tegar lagi.

.

Matahari bahkan belum terbit di pagi buta hari itu, namun Uzuki Yuugao sang pemilik helaian-helaian rambut panjang violet itu harus sudah menelan kabar yang cukup membuatnya makan waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata.

"Aku minta maaf harus memberitahumu hal ini. Tapi… Gekkou Hayate baru saja ditemukan terbunuh dini hari ini,"

"Terbunuh?" lirihnya. Selama beberapa detik kemudian ia hanya terdiam kaku, terpancang di posisinya dan mengabaikan rekannya sesama ANBU yang mengabarinya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Saat itu Yuugao ingin sekali seandainya bisa langsung pingsan. Setidaknya pingsan bisa membuat otaknya ter-_skip_ dari dunia nyata barang sekejap. Namun ditelan kedukaan yang terlalu besar justru membuat airmatanya tak bisa langsung keluar saat itu. Sendirinya juga tak kunjung memahami mengapa bahkan ia masih sanggup tidak menangis ketika melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya genangan darah dalam jumlah masif bercecer, dan luka mematikan melintang cukup dalam, mengoyakkan _flack-jacket_ di dada seseorang yang amat dikenalnya yang kini terbaring mati.

Hayate terbunuh. Ingin sekali mempercayainya tak lebih hanya sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk. Atau hanya ilusi _genjutsu_ saja. Namun tak bisa, apa yang di hadapannya kini terlalu mustahil untuk dianggap khayalan. Segenap saraf di kedua tangannya terasa nyata ketika merasakan dinginnya mata pedang baja milik Hayate. Dan wanita itu masih tak mengerti, ia merasa ada yang amat salah karena hanya sanggup merutuk dan berjanji membalas dendam. Bukannya meneteskan airmata barang setitik.

Wanita itu tak mengerti mengapa justru airmatanya baru keluar dengan deras tanpa diminta pada malam harinya. Disaat purnama penuh menggantung rendah di batas cakrawala. Disaat ia menyadari bahwa seseorang untuk berbagi cerita dan menemani menghabiskan waktunya selepas jam tugasnya sebagai ANBU berakhir telah pergi selamanya. Airmatanya baru keluar ketika ia benar-benar memahami bahwa kesempatannya kini untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintainya sudah tak ada sama sekali. Hayate sudah pergi untuk selamanya di malam purnama kemarin, menyandang keabadian.

Sebuah pigura yang memuat foto Hayate kini tersampiri dengan dua pita hitam. Wanita itu mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada dan berdoa. Entah apa saja yang dirapalkannya hingga airmata dan isakan bisa tiba-tiba datang menyertai doanya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu merosot tersedu didepan altar penghormatan, "Hayate…" ia kini tercabik-cabik dalam rasa kehilangan.

Bulan penuh mengintipnya dari tirai yang dikibarkan angin dingin malam itu. Membisikinya dengan suara yang terlalu dikenalnya. _'Jika kau merindukanku, maka mari kita bertemu dengan media bulan purnama, seperti legenda Tanabata…'_

"Hayate," Perempuan itu terhenti dari isakannya. Menengadah, dan kini perlahan mendekati ambang jendela di sisi kamarnya yang disesaki aura duka dan aroma dupa yang terbakar. Tangannya menyibak tirai sepenuhnya, mengundang masuk bulan keemasan untuk menyirami wajah pucatnya dengan sinar lembut. Wanita cantik dengan mata sembab terpaku disana lama sekali, seperti tunduk dibawah mantra sang rembulan.

.

"Haaaah… Itu wajar saja. Dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Kalian jangan sembarangan menyebutnya gila," Tsunade menghenyakkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada. Mendengarkan biografi seorang Uzuki Yuugao dari sudut pandang kapten ANBU sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, di masa terberatnya saat dia juga pernah kehilangan seorang yang sangat dicintainya. "Aku mengerti, karena aku juga pernah seperti dia,"

Sang kapten ANBU lalu tersenyum meminta maaf.

Tsunade berputar lagi menghadap jendela besar, kembali memandang kearah _rooftop_ Rumah Sakit Konoha yang dilatari dengan langit dini hari. "Kemana dia, eh?" tanyanya ketika tak mendapati objek yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mungkin sudah pergi." jawab kapten ANBU dengan sebuah senyum. "Tenang saja Godaime-sama, besok pasti anda bisa menemukan _moonflower_, bunga yuugao, di makam Gekkou Hayate,"

Di sudut lain di desa Konoha yang damai, seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul melompat dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan di pohon tinggi itu. Terdiam sejenak sebelum berlutut di sisi makam itu. Seikat bunga putih lalu diletakkannya, menemani ketika ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Selesainya wanita itu kemudian kembali menengadah, menantang purnama. Sebuah senyum lantas tercipta di wajah sendu itu ketika membisikkan kerinduannya. "Kau tahu, Hayate? Aku selalu merindukan bulan penuh. Karena hanya pada saat itu kita bisa bertemu kembali…"

Perempuan muda berseragam ANBU kembali menghilang dalam gelap.

.

_Samudera cinta, dari palung hati. Tak terukur dalamnya hingga saat perpisahan tiba. Mengundang airmata, atau hanya secuil penyesalan._

**:****:::THE END::::**

**:Author's Corner:**

Helluu minna-san! ^^v Makasih udah baca fict saya. Fict ini dibuat dalam rangka menjawab tantangan Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge yang diajukan oleh **Sanich Iyonni**-san. Intinya ya bikin fict dari pairing2 canon ga populer gitu deh. :p *disepak Hayate* Dan dari info yang saya baca, Gekkou artinya sinar bulan. Sementara Yuugao itu nama bunga moonflower. Yeah benar, seharusnya mereka serasi sekali. ;( Sayang Kishimoto-sama tidak merestui. *apaseh*

Judulnya saya minjem dari judul saxophone instrumental milik Dave Koz yang bikin melting. :D Sementara penulisan dan idenya banyak terinspirasi berkat **Lagu Cinta** punya Dewa 19 dan sedikit dari **Yellow Moon** punya Akeboshi yang saya puter bolak-balik sampe klenger di playlist music player saya. Yeah, Lagu Cinta udah jadul emang. Jaman saya masih SD. _But I bet you'll gonna love the lyrics!_ ;D Angsty abiss. Saya juga cuplik dikit tuh liriknya buat penutup yang terakhir itu.

Overall, gimana menurut anda? Review lahh.. Saya bakalan seneng banget kok nerima _feedback_ dari anda semua. :)) Makasih!


End file.
